Waiting For you
by saconanian1412
Summary: Yuki membuka matanya, gelap.. semua gelap.. Dimana dia? di neraka kah?


**Waiting For You**

**Original fanfic by Tisa Monita**

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino  
Rating :K  
Pairing : Zero Yuuki  
Warning :Typo  
Moshi-Moshi...Perkenalkan Tisa disini, ini adalah FanFic Vampire knight Pertamaku. tengkyu...

Aku membuka mataku,

Gelap, semuanya gelap..

Tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun,

Inikah nerakamu untukku Tuhan?

Aku berjalan mengitari ruangan yang begitu gelap,

Tidak, bukan berjalan. Lihat kakiku tidak menapak ke lantai,

Aku terbang,

Tidak adakah orang disini?

Kosong, aku sudah berpuluh kali mengitari ruangan ini, namun tak kutemukan apapun.

Aku benar-benar sendiri, aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini,

Inikah neraka? Ataukah surga? Namun kenapa rasanya benar-benar hampa?

Aku lelah,

Tiba-tiba ada setitik cahaya remang mendekat,

Semakin lama semakin dekat,

_"__Kamu mau bersama dia, atau meninggalkannya tanpa kenangan apapun, itu terserah kamu.." _

Aku masih teringat ucapan sosok itu tadi, setelah mengucapkan itu, dia menempelkan sesuatu di pergelangan tanganku. Entahlah, jam mungkin? Tapi benda itu awalnya tertulis 01:00 namun digit-digit angkanya semakin lama semakin mundur. Apapun benda ini, aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, yang jelas dia meninggalkan sebuah buku tebal dan sebuah… entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa namanya, namun sosok itu bilang benda ini adalah penghapus. Bukan penghapus biasa, ini adalah penghapus memori. Sedang buku itu. sampulnya berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

Aku juga tidak tahu buku apa ini, tapi sosok itu menjelaskan ini adalah buku memori Zero selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Siapa Zero? Rasanya nama itu begitu familiar, tapi siapa? Entahlah, aku tidak ingat.

_"__Kamu hanya punya waktu 1 jam untuk memutuskan, apapun keputusanmu itu pilihanmu.." _ujar sosok itu tadi. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, dan sosok itu juga tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan

Aku membuka sampul buku itu, kemudian membaca lembar pertamanya,

_"__16:21, 21-06-2013_

_Zero sudah tidak percaya siapapun lagi,_

_Semua yang dia kenal mengkhianatinya_

_Zero benci semua orang, papanya, mamanya,_

_Saudara kembarnya,_

_Semua orang yang dia kenal,_

_Zero benci semuanya,menurut Zero semuanya memakai topeng._

_Zero mau mengakhiri semuanya, barangkali lebih baik._

_16:50, 21-06-2013_

_Dia sudah akan menabrakkan dirinya ke kereta yang sedang melaju kencang,_

_Tuhan tidak akan membiarkannya,_

_Pertemuannya yang aneh dengan seorang perempuan aneh membuatnya tidak jadi mengambil jalan pintas._

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, cerita ini rasanya aku tahu, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, sial, tidak ada yang bisa kuingat. Buku ini begitu tebal, akan lama jika membacanya satu persatu. Jadi, aku langsung membalik beberapa halaman langsung.

_12:02 25-06-2013_

_Perempuan yang ditemui Zero itu Kuran Yuki namanya,_

_Zero pikir perempuan itu juga sama seperti yang lainnya, _

_Memakai topeng indah untuk menutupi rupa aslinya yang mengerikan,_

Aku membalik lagi beberapa halaman langsung, kemudian membaca tulisan yang tertangkap pertama kali oleh mataku.

_17:12 29-06-2013_

_Yuki, ternyata adalah teman masa kecilnya,_

_Zero dan Yuki sama-sama baru menyadarinya,_

Rasanya aku ingat semua ini, Kuran yuki? Siapa itu? Aku berusaha keras mengingat-ingat,

Kuran Yuki! Itu namaku! Rasanya aku mulai ingat semua ini.

Ya, aku ingat itu, aku ingat Zero. Lelaki yang sebelumnya sangat skeptis dan tidak pernah mau percaya apapun itu.

Kiriyu Zero, dimana dia sekarang?

Aku mulai ingat semuanya.

Aku mulai ingat pertemuanku dengan Zero, lelaki yang mau segera mengakhiri hidupnya itu.

_Dasar bodoh, jika saja dia tidak bertemu denganku, dia pasti sudah berada di akhirat sekarang dan akhirnya menyesal bunuh diri._ Gumamku pelan.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, bukankah, jika aku tidak bertemu dengan dia, aku masih berada di dunia sekarang?

Seharusnya aku menyesali pertemuanku dengannya.

Seharusnya…

Entah kenapa, aku tidak menyesal, aku tidak menyesal bertemu Zero, jika aku tidak bertemu Zero, aku pasti tidak akan pernah merasakan kupu-kupu yang seolah terbang dalam perutku.

Sungguh, aku tidak menyesal. Walaupun karenanya juga jiwaku harus berada di tempat ini, dan tubuhku masih di dunia lain.

Aku tidak menyesal mati, bukankah jika aku tidak bertemu Zero, aku tetap akan mati bukan? Semua hanya masalah waktu.

Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku, melihat waktu yang terus menghitung mundur. 47:00. itu waktu yang tersisa untukku membuat keputusan.

Aku sudah mengerti apa maksud sosok itu tadi,

Sosok itu memberikanku dua pilihan.

Menghapus semua kenanganku dengan Zero agar dia bisa hidup bahagia tanpa dihantui rasa bersalah,

Atau tetap membiarkan kenangan itu dalam ingatan Zero.

Namun, jika aku membiarkan kenangan itu tetap ada, konsekuensinya adalah Zero yang sudah berubah, akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, tidak mempercayai siapapun, dan dia akan terus menyalahkan dirinya karena dia berpikir dia yang membunuhku.

Aku sudah mengerti seperti apa Zero itu, jadi sudah pasti dia akan berbuat bodoh seperti dulu. Mengambil jalan pintas, bunuh diri.

Yang mana yang ingin aku pilih?

Jujur, aku ingin sedikit egois. Maaf bukan sedikit, tapi sangat. Sangat egois.

Aku tidak ingin dia melupakanku, aku ingin dia bersamaku. Aku ingin mengambil pilihan kedua, toh, jika dia bunuh diri, aku dan dia bisa bersama.

Walau bukan di dunia manusia…

Aku melirik lagi pergelangan tanganku,

40:03

Masih ada waktu untukku mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum aku mengambil keputusan bukan?

3 jam yang lalu.

Aku sudah tahu bahwa Zero punya banyak musuh, aku sudah tahu banyak orang yang ingin menghabisi nyawa Zero. seharusnya aku siap di kejar-kejar pembunuh jika bersama Zero.

Seharusnya….

Hari ini, Zero mengajakku melihat sakura. Aku mengangguk.

Kami menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi bunga bermekaran, indah. Jari-jari kami bertautan. Dengan kujelaskan 'jari-jari kami bertautan' kau sudah mengerti apa hubungan kami bukan? Aku tidak dapat mendengar jawaban kalian pembaca, tapi aku anggap kalian mengerti.

Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kami, tapi siapa?

Insting Zero selalu tajam, aku tahu itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Zero sudah menodongkan senapannya ke arah belakang pohon.

"Minggirlah, itu Kaname, musuh besarku." ujar Zero dengan pelan Aku kaget, Kaname! Kaname adalah kakakku, jadi onee-chan adalah musuh Zero?

Zero memang tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kaname adalah kakakku, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali aku dan Onee-chan, serta kedua orangtua kami yang sudah tidak ada lagi. Hubungan darah antar kami di sembunyikan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku tahu one-chan itu sedikit jahat, tapi dia tetap kakakku. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku bergerak refleks menghalangi moncong senapan Zero yang mengarah pada Onee-chan. Tepat ketika Zero menekan pelatuknya.

Setelah itu, aku tiba-tiba berada di tempat ini…

15:09

Itu waktu yang tersisa. Apa yang mau kupilih?

Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu Zero.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Tuhan… Aku mohon, aku mau melihat dia… Kumohon…

Tuhan mengabulkannya, ini keajaiban.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri tengah berbaring di ranjang putih.

Tubuhku ditempel berbagai macam peralatan medis. Para dokter masih mengharapkan nyawaku. Percuma,

Dimana Zero?

Aku menyapukan pandangan kesana kemari. Tidak ada. Tidak ada Zero di sini.

Lantas, aku terbang keluar ruangan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu di mana Zero, namun perasaanku membawaku ke ruangan gelap yang di penuhi peralatan-peralatan bekas.

Benar, di sudut ruangan gelap itu, Zero duduk di sana. Dahinya mengucurkan keringat, dan mata tajamnya terus menatap kedua tangannya. Dia terus menerus menggumamkan sesuatu, aku tidak dapat mendengarnya. Kudekati dia agar aku bisa mendengar gumamannya.

"Aku pembunuh… Aku pembunuh…" gumamnya berulangkali dengan nada putus asa. Matanya terus menatap tajam tangannya. Sedang di depannya tergeletak pistol yang berisi.

Aku menghela nafas, tidak benar-benar menghela nafas sebenarnya-karena aku tidak punya nafas-.

Aku tahu Zero frustasi, setelah semua orang yang dia kenal mengkhianatinya, dia tidak percaya siapapun lagi. Setelah Zero bertemu denganku, dia mulai mempercayaiku, dan aku juga membantunya untuk mulai mempercayai orang lain. Sepertinya aku cukup berhasil, dia mulai memaafkan saudara kembarnya, dia mulai percaya pada temannya..

Dan, dia pasti berfikir dia membunuhku, lalu, bagaimana dia bisa percaya pada orang lain lagi?

Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku lagi.

06:12

Hanya itu waktu yang tersisa, aku harus membuat keputusan.

Aku melirik tangan kananku yang memegang buku dan penghapus memori itu.

Jika aku hapus semua memori aku dan Zero, maka dia benar-benar tidak ingat aku lagi. Bahkan sekadar namapun dia tidak akan tahu lagi. Apa aku rela?

Aku tidak rela.

Maaf.. Aku boleh egois kan?

Brak…

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang itu di dobrak. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk. Aku mengenali sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Mukanya benar-benar mirip Zero. Itu Ichiru, saudara kembarnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari dahi Ichiru. Raut mukanya benar-benar cemas.

"hh.. hh.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." ujar Ichiru sambil terengah-engah. "Kau, jangan pernah berpikir mau mengakhiri semuanya.." Ichiru melirik pistol yang berada di depan Zero. "Kamu, tidak berpikir mau menggunakannya kan?"

Zero menatap Ichiru tajam, "Keluar kamu!" teriaknya kemudian tangannya meraih pistol itu dengan bergetar.

Buk.. Kepalan tangan Ichiru tiba-tiba mengenai pelipis Zero, membuat pistol yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"Dasar bodoh! Jika kamu bunuh diri, apa kamu pikir semua selesai!" teriak Ichiru nyalang. Zero menatap tajam Ichiru, "Aku percaya, Yuki pun tidak mau kau bunuh diri, dia pasti sedih!"

Teriakan Ichiru membuatku kaget. Ucapan Ichiru salah, bukankah aku baru saja berpikir biar saja Zero bunuh diri agar aku dapat bersama Zero?

Waktu dipergelangan tanganku menunjukkan waktu 01:31.

Apa keputusanku membiarkan Zero bunuh diri benar?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh egois. Walau aku benar-benar ingin.

Aku menggigit bibir, dengan gemetar tangan kananku memegang penghapus itu, dan tangan kiriku memegang buku itu. Tidak masalah walau kau akan melupakanku.

Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk menghapus buku memori Zero.

Ketika ujung penghapus baru menyentuh sampul buku itu, semua isinya tiba-tiba berterbangan di udara, kemudian tiap halamannya serentak robek. Semakin lama robekannya semakin mengecil, hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Aku tersenyum miris. Jam ditanganku sudah menunjukkan 01:01

"Ini dimana?" tanya Zero keheranan.

Ichiru mengernyitkan keningnya, "kenapa kita bisa di sini?"

Aku menggigit bibir menahan tangis,

Suara brankar terdengar dari luar, Zero dan Ichiru menatap asal suara itu dari pintu yang terbuka.

Beberapa perawat membawa kantung mayat yang berada di atas brankar. Zero menatap ingin tahu,

Samar-samar terdengar perawat itu berkata _"Segera hubungi keluarga Yuki, dia sudah tidak tertolong.." _

"Yuki.. Nama yang indah.." gumam Zero.

Aku semakin kuat menggigit bibir, menahan tangis. Tidak, tangisku tidak dapat kutahan. Sekristal air luruh, keluar dari kelopak mataku yang berkhianat.

Aku melayang terbang ke arah Zero, kemudian menyentuh lengannya untuk terakhir kali.

Tiba-tiba Zero menyentuh lengannya yang kupegang, seolah bisa merasakan sentuhanku.

Jam dipergelangan tanganku menunjukkan digit angka 00:01

Kemudian digit angka dibelakang sekali berubah menjadi 00:00

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seberkas cahaya. Besar sekali, seperti matahari.

Aku terbang ke arah cahaya itu. Tempat manapun yang aku tuju, aku harap aku tidak sendirian.

Zero, hiduplah dengan bahagia.

Ketika waktunya tepat, kamu akan menemuiku kan? Aku menunggumu.


End file.
